The Search for a New Meaning
by Darkmatter238
Summary: When Ben is chucked into a new universe with Albedo and Maltruant, he needs to stop them before the universe is destroyed at the hands of two of his most powerful foes, only question is what does this have to do with COVERS? And why does it take place within a SCHOOL?


_Let us begin by looking at a seed, that seed will grow to become a powerful tree; the tree, of course, has a trunk or the main time stream, over the years the tree will eventually begin to bear fruit, each fruit has a new beginning. A beginning that is different from the original seed. Some of these fruit are close and similar to the trunk while others are quite distant, these are alternate time lines. However, there are other trees as well, other universes. Now then what happens when a tree happens for their trunks to meet? My name is Professor Paradox and I will tell you the story of how a great hero, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, is sent to the…interesting universe of girl with a uniform called Senketsu…_

Chapter 1: DA POWER OF SMOOTHIES!

Benjamin Tennyson was bored…he was extremely bored for that nothing had happened for 3 weeks, a rational mind would say that a 17 year old boy should be in high school studying to have good grades; however, any rational mind would have also added that Ben 10 was no normal 17 year old boy, wielding the Omnimatrix, abbreviated Omnitrix, he was truly one of the most powerful beings in and out of this universe. "Why isn't anything going on!?" he said, "Perhaps they are 'taking a dip in the lake' as you put it" said his alien partner Rook Blonko, Ben face palmed as he explained "Rook that's just an expression" "Who has formed your language's expressions?" questioned Rook, as Ben played with the straw of his drink, while stating "It's as if the universe is just waiting to pitch me to a doom filled universe again!"

Unbeknown to Ben he had hit the bull's eye, in a warehouse of the darker sides of Undertown where 'Argitrix' wouldn't dare go or protect, a boy very similar to Ben 10 could be seen, with a worn-out clock being or chronosapien, "Is it done yet?" questioned the chronosapien "Be patient Maltruant you cannot rush a scientist now can you? Besides why are you so fixed on this machine?" The newly dubbed chronosapien gazed mindlessly at the being before him "Albedo, who has defeated you over and over?" tightening his jaws and forcing a single word from his lips a soft forced murmur of Ben Tennyson could be heard "Yes, I have been calculating, this time stream no matter what we do, how hard we try, Ben Tennyson will always prevail…but what if he wasn't in this time stream or any alternate time streams? But in a whole other universe?"

Albedo's red eyes widened before his lips twisted into a cruel, maleficent grin and giving out a cackle that would do any scientist proud. Soon Maltruant joined in.

Above in the Proto-Truck, heading towards a Burger Shack Ben felt a shiver go down his spine, and smiled in anticipation of what lay ahead. "I hope that the Burger Shack will have a meatball sub added to its new menu" stated Rook "Of course Rook, of course" Ben replied without a single shred of attention, looking out the window before rolling it up; however, if his attention had been grasped a second more he would have seen a necrofriggian moving into the back of the truck.

Soon arriving at a nearby Burger Shack, Rook stepped out of the truck, in that second an intangible hand transverses through Ben's head knocking him unconscious, before grabbing him and flying out through the floor "Truly anticlimactic" said Negative Big Chill, "Ben?" said Rook as he looked around the truck before scratching his head in question.

The person in question had been brought to the warehouse whether Albedo turning back to his human form turned to Maltruant "The portal is ready, soon Tennyson will take his leave" Tapping in some random coordinates he set the portal to open. A green vortex opened, as Ben was sucked in, smirking Albedo turned to only be met with a black fist to the face. Grabbing Maltruant's leg he shouted "What the hell is wrong with you!?" "Unfortunately we both know that two people cannot be the ruler of one universe, so this is the end for you" Throwing him into the portal, but in that moment Albedo took the chance to grab onto his leg bringing him into the portal as well "If I'm going down I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" as the portal closed showing not a single sign of struggle.

Ryuko Matoi had just defeated the Tennis Club Captain Omiko Hakodate, and had met up and fought Satsuki Kiryuin, retreating. While Lady Satsuki pondered at night.

Flashback

A five year old Satsuki stared upon a military uniform, Junketsu, placed in a glass like coffin, her father mentioning that when she would grow up it would be her wedding dress

Flashback end

"I was naïve and ignorant back then" mentions Lady Satsuki before turning around and leaving her post on top of her school's tower. Three different colored streaks flashed across the sky in different directions, one green, one red, and one gray.

::::: SCENE CHANGE!:::::::

The green one crashed into the slums next to Honnouji Academy, leaving behind a boy in black and green shirt. "Ah, crap! Man, next time I'm being kidnapped by Vilgax instead" Ben stated as he looked around "An alternate time line…again?" "Not quite Benjamin" a steam punk themed man stated "Professor Paradox! Thank god! Take me back home!" The hero remarked "Unfortunately Benjamin…I cannot do that Maltruant's presence in this alternate...no in this _other _universe prevents me from doing anything." The man responded "Wait…so I'm stuck here!?" "…Yes, if you think of it this way…however, isn't there something you should do?" Ben raised an eyebrow at this "Albedo and Maltruant, they too have been transported to this universe, are they not your responsibility?" Ben's eyes hardened into one of those not of a 17 year old "I will find them and retrieve them…then I shall leave" Smiling, Paradox's image slowly faded out, before Ben left and started walking around "so where could this place possibly be?" Before seeing the sign placed at the front of the slums "Honnouji Academy? I'm in a school?" sighing he turned around before walking towards the large building a distance away.

At the same time the 'homeroom teacher' Mr. Airuko Mikisugi having taught the lesson on Germany left the class, Ryuko stood up and followed him, just as he turned around a corner and disappeared, "Huh!? Where'd he go?" Ryuko asked herself "Ryuko-chan!" her best friend, Mako Mankanshoku launched herself at her, grabbing her and setting her on the ground Ryuko saw the note attached to her back 'Meet me at the place we saw each other before'

Reaching to the old run down home Ryuko met up with Aikuro, "Looking at me with such passion at school we can't have some students starting rumors that you and I are close can we?" grabbing his shirt she stated that "Who and who? Some jokes just aren't cool to say!" taking off his shirt he sat down next to her "You are quite naïve in this subject, hmmm?" "I just want to know who the hell you are and what you know about Senketsu! Our deal was if I beat up that Tennis girl! You'd tell me!" she shouted while blushing "Well that was yesterday, a man's deal is only good on the day it was made…" Brandishing her scissor sword and pointing it at him she tightened her jaw. Removing his glasses and changing his hair "Life fiber" he states "huh?" "Those are fighting fibers that have their own life, one-star uniforms are 10% life fiber, two-stars are 20% life fiber, and these fibers enhance human strength and bring out special abilities…" "Now that you mention it" Ryuko thinks back to the times that she fought the two club heads, absorbing red threads "…however certain clothes are 100% life fiber, they are called kamui." "Senkestu is one of them?" "They only people who know how to make kamui was Dr. Isshin Matoi, and the Kiryuin Family, they probably killed your father to be the only one to know how to make one." "How do you know these things?" "Because I worked with your father, and I hated the Kiryuin's plans for world domination. After he died, I got a letter, he had sent it before he had died.

Flashback

'When I die give you-know-what to my daughter. It's like dead leaves in a forest floor' He entered the burnt mansion's secret lab passage and found a particular sailor uniform "Dead leaves huh?"

Flashback end

"So our meeting was set up by you?" "Thanks to you coming home you gave me the perfect opportunity" "So that b**** Satsuki killed my father?" "I can't say for sure" "Then I'll beat it out of her with my own two hands" "I'm going undercover to see what they are up to, at school we are just teacher and student" Airuko said "Be careful for any confrontations, take precautions…of course you're more than welcome to cross that line here" With her scissor sword, she cut off the zipper. "By that line, do you mean the border of life and death?" "You're 17 year old who doesn't take a joke" "Also why does Senketsu turn into that sleazy outfit?" "Chalk that up to your father's tastes" "Y-you're kidding" "I hope so, there's a lot I don't know as well, you have to answer that yourself"

:::::: SCENE CHANGE…AGAIN!::::::::

Lady Satsuki, and her butler Soroi, was seen in her mansion walking through one of its many hallways before reaching a segment, where two men were guarding the way "Lady Satsuki! What are you doing here?" One of the guards asked, "Move out of my way" Satsuki demanded "I am sorry, but I cannot let anyone including you in this section" With two movements of her sword both guards were knocked to the ground, as she resumed moving and climbed a pair of stairs, until she reached a glass coffin, "Soroi! How could you let this happen?" A short, fat man in a suit appeared. "Well, well if it isn't Master Kuroido" Soroi stated "Lady Satsuki, your mother has expressed that no one is to wear that suit! Please return it at once!" "I cannot do that" The fat servant boasting his power in the family demanded her to stop her actions. Taking off her clothes, she takes off the suit, and uses her blade to take a single drop of blood "Wake up Junkestu!" The living military suit jumps up and latches onto her.

::::: The next morning:::::

Ben 10 could be seen on top of the walls surrounding the school as he stood there. Looking down upon the students as they walked towards the entrance he noticed to girls talking one which was completely normal, the other one through years of fighting villains, evil beings, and stopping plots was completely abnormal she seemed…out of place. In that instance millions of flags rose and as a staircase descended from the highest tower as a girl on top started walking down, Ben frowned "That staircase defies physics…awesome" he smiled goofily. Both the girls started talking heatedly until they…transformed into different outfits "T-that's very…revealing" a heavy blush stained his face as he stared at the beginning of the battle, which just the presence caused a burst of power "Hmmm…this looks fun…maybe I should join later on" he said to himself soon the battle took place as they both, started fighting, but to Ben it was clear the women in white clearly had the upper hand, as their swords collided. He looked up into the sky and sighed "Do I have to somehow save the girl with the highlighted black haired girl?" as if asking the universe, looking back down, the battle had gone into the main building, before a sparkle took place and the girl was shot out of the wall and into the middle of the courtyard, the girl looked beaten up and transformed back into her black sailor uniform, the girl in the white…clothes moved next to her and picked her up by the hair before saying something to her, throwing her to the ground, causing Ben to scowl, she smirked before shouting something at her, hearing the words Nonsense, kamui, which he deduced was the outfits, embarrassed and another thing about revealing something for the whole world to see, raising her sword he was about to jump in before the brunette girl from before jumped in and made some weird gestures, the girl in the white kamui, raised her sword "guess that's my queue" jumping up he cast a silhouette which caused everyone to look up, including the white kamui girl, and the four strange people behind her landing in front of her, the girl was utterly surprised at his arrival "I don't know which school this is, but I think I'm correct in saying murder is universally banned from all schools" he said while smiling cockily "I also think that uniform isn't very appropriate for a school don't ya think?" the girl's surprised face turned into one of anger before swinging down her sword, just when Ben sidestepped causing her to miss, a general gasp aroused from the crowd, "So miss…?" Ben questioned with a goofy smile "Satsuki…Satsuki Kiryuin, remember the name of the person who shall kill you!" "Please! I've lost count of how many people told me that!" he back flipped and got next to the girl and took her hand and lofted her up, her blue eyes looked at him in wonder and shock "Who…who are you?" she asked him. "Just your average run-of-the-mill superhero" smirking cockily "I don't think anyone has the arrogance to call themselves a superhero!" Her hair obscuring her eyes from sight, laughing Ben replied "I'm not arrogant, I'm just saying the truth…don't you have something to finish?" he asked the beaten up girl "Right" smirking and transforming using her "Life fiber Synchronize" a battle took place which in Ben's perspective was much more fair, until she took out her half-scissor shaped blade and activated decapitation mode, she was about to swing until she felt a light pressure on the tip of the sword "May I?" asked Ben, in that pregnant pause where everyone stopped moving she turned around and faced Ben and shakily put out her hand with the sword laughing Ben responded "No no no! Please I do not need that sword to finish her off" Feeling insulted Satsuki raised her sword and glared daggers at Ben "SO YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME!" smirking Ben looked at her with a playful glint in his eyes before slowly walking to her, he lifted his hand over his watch which had a hovering hologram "So…we can do this the easy way or the hard way…please say the hard way I'm a bit out of practice" raising the sword and screaming a battle cry she started charging "Thank you" pressing down the button a green flash enveloped him "**Atomix**" stopping in her tracks from her shock the giant green being suddenly disappeared, only to reappear in front of her and to flick her causing her to smash through one of the many walls of the school.

A thick silence clouded the audience as the Elite four, Mako, and Ryuko stood her in awe as Satsuki Kiryuin stood unmoving, another green flash appeared causing Ben to revert back to normal, doing some stretches he looked around and stated "What?" "Y-you…what did you do to Lady Satsuki!?" Nonon Jakuzure demanded as she jumped forward before Ira Gamagori stopped her, visible beads of sweat on her face "If your Lady is as tough as she thinks…then I did nothing…if not I probably only broke a few ribs, her left leg, and possibly fractured her skull" in a mocking tone that rivaled Nonon's before turning around and walking away, until a few pebbles shifted "e-e-enroll in this school" a weak beaten up Satsuki asked stopping in his tracks Ben looked over his shoulder "…no thanks…I hate schools that have bullies" after that he strolled off "S-s-school is closed" as the Elite four moved to help her up. "But Lady Sat-" as Gamagori was interrupted "CLOSED I SAID!" "Yes Ma'am!" As the Elite four helped her move, the crowds slowly moved out of the academy, Mako and Ryuko slowly moved out as well "Wow…that guy was like super-strong, super-fast, and super-cool! Huh? Ryuko are you listening?" stated Mako looking over to where Ryuko was looking. Right in front of their house was a carton in that carton was Ben snoring away to the heavens. "Ohhhh…looks like he doesn't have a home does he?" said Mako, as she walked over to him, "Mako, wait! He could be dangerous!" but Mako had already tapped him on the shoulder causing him to rise up. Scratching his head and yawning he turned around and faced them "Hey there" he said to the two girls, "You girls need something?"

**Dark: Annnd done…first chapter on this account finished, stick around for more and I promise you that things will get better…my first chapters aren't usually that well…good, so…stick around! And That's All Folks!**


End file.
